Water Pledge (move)
|accuracy=100 |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Excites the audience in any kind of contest. |gen=V |mt5=yes |mtbw=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtxy=yes |mtoras=yes |mtsm=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |pokefordex=Water%20Pledge |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |footnotes= }} Water Pledge (Japanese: みずのちかい Water Oath) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. Effect Generation V Water Pledge inflicts damage. It has a regular power of 50. When two allies attempt to use Water Pledge and either or on the same turn, the ally moving first will not itself use a move, but instead the ally moving second will use a combined attack with a power of 150 and an additional effect immediately after it: * If Water Pledge and are used in the same turn, the ally moving second will use Water Pledge with a power of 150, and create a rainbow on the user's side of the field for four turns. The rainbow doubles the probability of secondary effects taking place on that side of the field; this effect does not stack with . * If Water Pledge and are used in the same turn, the ally moving second will use Grass Pledge with a power of 150, and create a swamp on the target's side of the field for four turns. This swamp quarters the Speed of all Pokémon on that side of the field. If a Pokémon uses one Pledge move and a partner has selected another Pledge move, but none of its partners are able to use their selected Pledge move that turn (e.g. , , etc.), no move will be executed. Water Pledge is unaffected by a held Water Gem (and will not consume it). Generation VI onward Water Pledge's regular power changed from 50 to 80. In addition, Water Pledge does not work in Sky Battles. Description |A column of water strikes the target. When combined with its fire equivalent, the damage increases and a rainbow appears.}} |A column of water strikes the target. When combined with its fire equivalent, its power increases and a rainbow appears.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors can teach Water Pledge to any starter Pokémon of any evolutionary stage, as long as it has maximum friendship. In Generation VII, Move Tutors will also teach Water Pledge to the elemental monkeys. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Driftveil City. * In Black 2 and White 2, the Move Tutor is now located outside of the Pokémon World Tournament building. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Laverre City. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Mauville City. * In and , the Move Tutor is located in Hau'oli City. In other games Description | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. If it's used with Fire Pledge in an Alliance, you and your teammates will get the rainbow condition, and if it's used with Grass Pledge, the enemies in the same room will get the swamp condition.}} |} |} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In other generations Trivia * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, is programmed to be able to be taught Water Pledge. However, the Move Tutor will only ever offer to teach it , making Water Pledge and unable to be learned legitimately. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水之誓約 '' |zh_cmn=水之誓約 / 水之誓约 水的誓約 |fr=Aire d'Eau |de=Wassersäulen |it=Acquapatto |ko=물의맹세 |pt_br=Pilar de Água |pt_eu=Penhor de Água |es=Voto Agua |vi=Thề Ước Của Nước }} Category:Black 2 and White 2 tutor moves Category:Moves that power up de:Wassersäulen es:Voto agua fr:Aire d'Eau it:Acquapatto ja:みずのちかい zh:水之誓约（招式）